


The Stars Between Us [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Communication Failure, Creepy Critters, Cultural Differences, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Courting, Exile, F/M, POV Tauriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel tries to adjust to her new life in Dale - helping the Healer, teaching Bard's children, fighting the strange creatures that are departing Mirkwood, and dealing with the sudden reappearance of Kili in her life.</p>
<p>Being a part of the world is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Between Us [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stars Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4031227) by [Flamebyrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamebyrd/pseuds/Flamebyrd). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## The Stars Between Us 

  


**Author:** Flamebyrd  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** The Hobbit  
  
**Pairing:** Kili/Tauriel  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Tauriel tries to adjust to her new life in Dale - helping the Healer, teaching Bard's children, fighting the strange creatures that are departing Mirkwood, and dealing with the sudden reappearance of Kili in her life. Being a part of the world is complicated.  
  


## Chapter One

  
  
  


## Chapter Two

  
  
  


## Chapter Three

  
  
  
  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/My%20Enemy%20Is%20My%20Friend%20Full.mp3) | **Size:** 49 MB | **Duration:** 53:59  

  
---|---  
  
 

 

**Reader's Notes:**


End file.
